Chaotic Drabbles!
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: Just random drabbles i have on my Da account! if there is anythid ng you want to see don't hesitate to ask i take requests
1. Familiar Pt1

Familiar

The first thing I noticed was I wasn't at home or else I would lying in bed not on

the ground . The second thing I noticed was that my head was freaking killing me

it was like someone was taking a freaking hammer to it over and over again like

frig and the last thing i noticed was some fucking calling me asking if i was alright

honestly shut up I wanna sleep ! I slowly opened my eyes to see someone I'd

only ever dreamed of actually seeing in real life my favorite creature in chaotic

Maxxor the leader of the overworld okay it's official i am dream NOBODY PINCH ME!

if not my prayers have been answered . " are you alright?"Maxxor asked again

making me come back to reality I nodded still unable to speak for a while we just

stared at each other it was strange but he felt familiar to me like I had met him

before " I'm dreaming right ?" I asked breaking the awkward silence between us

he shook his head " What's your name player?" he asked 'I'm not a player as you

so call it and my name is Lily and yours is Maxxor " I said his eyes narrowed not

good ! " how do you know my name ?" he demanded honestly who didn't

know his name " I have your card ' I said pulling it out of my pocket it was my

good luck charm wherever I went it went . He snatched in out of my hand rude

much I thought he looked at the card then looked back at me his eyes softened a

bit when he looked at me and before I knew what hit me Maxxor picked me up

"you need medical attention : he stated simply I still couldn't put my finger on it

why did he feel so familiar to me?


	2. I won't let you Part 1 of 6

Kaz looked around the Underworld with a sad expression he couldn't believe it was

going to be the last time he would see it . He shook off the feeling and continued

towards Chaor's castle even if Chaor didn't care if he left Chaotic or not Kaz felt he

had to say goodbye the codemasters had given him an hour then he would have to

port out forever. "What do you want Kazzy?" Chaor asked when he entered the

throne room.

Kaz hesitated before saying' "to say goodbye " Chaor cocked his head to the side

"what are you talking about ?" he asked " there shutting down today chaotic I'm

leaving forever' Kaz said sadly " what why? " Chaor asked confused " some kid

ended up in a coma because of a scanner malfunction they don't want the same to

happen to others so they're shutting it down ' Kaz explained his eyes never

leaving the floor " No" Chaor said " what?" Kaz said looking surprised " i said no

your not leaving I won't let you" Chaor said walking up to kaz till he was mere

inches from him. "Chaor i don't exactly have a choice I have less than a half an

hour left I have to leave " Kaz said " then your staying here Kazzy" Chaor said " but

I don't..." Kaz never finished the sentence cause Chaor knocked him out "your

not going anywhere Kazzy I won't let you " Chaor said to the Unconscious Kaz in

his arms .


	3. Whatcan i say I was Depressed MaxxorTom

Tom stood atop the wall in Kiru city trying to figure out how high it was and if it would

kill him if he jumped . He knew if he did this on earth people would be hurt and

figured if he did it in chaotic no one would give a damn little did he know .

when Maxxor saw Tom on the wall he decided to go and speak with him he looked

fairly upset to the overworld leader . When the creature saw Tom preparing to jump

he broke into a run grabbing Tom as he was about to jump off dragging the

struggling human back to his castle and into his study "AND WHAT THE HELL DO

YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO!" Maxxor shouted " why didn't you just let me

do it ?" Tom argued back Maxxors next words left his mouth before he had a

chance to think " you think I'm just going to let someone I love kill themselves

. Tom's eyes widened in shock at Maxxors words "you... Love...Me!" he asked /

stammered " yes " Maxxor answered quietly this wasn't exactly the way he'd

planned to tell Tom but either way it happened "I guess I was wrong " he

whispered (more to himself rather than Maxxor) as he reached to grab his scanner

Maxxor grabbed Tom's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes " wrong about

what?" he asked " about no one caring " Tom answered " Yes you were " Maxxor

said softly pressing his lips to Toms


End file.
